1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic typewriter, and more specifically, to an electronic typewriter in which when a word is entered by input keys, a spelling check of the word is performed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional electronic typewriters for words include a memory device for storing words and sentences entered by the various key operations and a display for successively displaying the entered words. In such typewriters, when an operator enters a word or line of a sentence, the entered word or line is printed by a printing device.
In such a conventional electronic typewriter, the operator must judge whether the spelling of the entered word is correct or not upon observation of the display. This impedes quick key-in operations.
Furthermore, a word processor equipped with a cathode ray tube (referred to as CRT) may be provided with an electronic dictionary which stores previously input word data. Such a word processor can judge whether the spelling of the entered word is correct or not by comparing every word of the entered sentences with the words stored in the electronic dictionary (referred to as spelling check functions). The entered sentences are displayed on the CRT. If there is a misspelled word in the displayed sentences, the misspelled word and words judged to be misspelled are distinguished from words whose spellings are correct by, for instance, blinking the misspelled word in a reverse display mode.
The conventional electronic typewriter described above, however, has no CRT, which can display all sentences contained in a single printing paper but has only a display for displaying characters or lines of sentences. Accordingly, if the spelling check is carried out in this electronic typewriter, the sentences to be displayed on the display need to be scrolled upward, downward, left or right by operating scroll keys to seek the misspelled words which have been displayed in the reverse mode, because the display can only display several characters or lines of the sentences. This is very inconvenient for an operator and is time-consuming in the spelling check mode. Due to the above disadvantages, such spelling check functions can hardly be provided in the conventional electronic typewriter effectively.